There for you
by pbwin
Summary: technically one shot, but not. Eriol may have been hiding his true feelings, but when tomoyo looks to him for Unconditional friendship, he reveals his real reasons for being there for her. ExT
1. Out of the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own them and you know.  All rights to CCS goes to whoever they go to, but they don't go to me.  That I know for sure.

ENJOY

**Out of the Rain**

She couldn't move.  The rain poured on her slender body and her clothes were well soaked through.  But none of it really mattered.  Tears and rain flowed as one down her cheeks as she stood motionless on the grass.

A figure emerged from the shadows of the building with an umbrella.  He walked over to the raven haired girl, his azure eyes filled with concern.  "Tomoyo-san?"  He drew the umbrella over her.  "Why are you standing in the rain?  Are you crying?"  His husky voice was frantic with worry, but she did not respond, save the sound of a held back sob.

"Did you come here to see me?"  He asked gently as he pulled an arm around her.

She shook her head.

"Then why are you here?"  

"I was just standing, I wasn't trying to go anywhere."  Her voice was quiet and sad.  It was far from the cheerful exuberant conversations that he and Tomoyo normally had.

"Well you're soaked, so you are coming inside."  Hirigazawa Eriol began escorting her into his dormitory, getting them out from under the rain.

She was silent inside.  She stood in his doorway for long moments before he pulled her in by the hand.  

He pulled out a shirt and some pants from his dresser drawers and handed them to her.  "Here, give me your jacket and put on some dry clothing."

Tomoyo complied without protest.  Eriol took her jacket into the bathroom across the way to let it hang dry.  When he returned, Tomoyo had changed into one of his oversized shirts and a pair of sleeping pants.  Her wet clothes wear folded neatly and placed on a towel atop his dresser.

She was staring blankly at the rain, her eyes still red from tears and still straining to hold them back.  "You shouldn't cry Tomoyo-san."  He spoke quietly and bluntly.  "It's a real waste of those beautiful amethyst eyes of yours."

She did not respond.  He gestured her to sit on his bed.  When she hesitated, he gently took her hand and led her there.  He pulled up a chair and sat across from her.  "So are you going to tell me why you are crying?"

Still there was no response.  Tomoyo shifted her eyes to look away from him, avoiding the question.  

Eriol sighed.  "It's fine.  You don't have to talk about it."

They sat together in silence for long moments.  Occasionally Tomoyo would lift a hand to brush away a strand of raven hair from her eyes.  Eriol watched her solemn face as it traveled to its own world, thinking of something painful.

He hadn't known how long it had been since she had been sitting there before he  touched her shoulder with his hand and she looked up at him with questioning eyes.  

"Sleep."  He said firmly.  "It's late and whatever it is, it won't help to dwell."

She was about to protest when Eriol drew a finger to her lips, cutting off her words.  "No, its raining out, and you are already wet.  I call Sakura-chan and tell her you won't be returning tonight."  He reached out for the cell phone of his desk when her dainty hand tugged at his wrist.

"That won't be necessary. Sakura-chan is not there tonight."  Her voice was nearly inaudible.  Eriol caught the faint quiver in her voice that she attempted to hide with volume.

He nodded and set down the phone.  

Tomoyo looked down at the bed she was sitting in, "Where will you sleep tonight?"

Eriol went to the closet and pulled some blankets from the top shelf and began laying them on the carpet.

"No no," Tomoyo waved her hand frantically.  "I can't possible take your bed, please, I'll sleep on the ground."

Eriol shook his head.  Even in her roughest moments, Tomoyo always put others before her.  He went to her and gently guided her dainty body on to the bed.  "Shhh, I am plenty fine with the ground.  He pulled the comforter over her and kept his hand on her shoulder until she stopped fidgeting and protesting.  "That's a good girl."  He stroked her silk hair for a moment, and leaned in close to her face, kissing just above her left eyebrow.  "Sleep now."

She nodded and gently rolled to one side, curling just slightly into fetal position.  Eriol watched her for a while, until her body had a gentle and steady up and down movement.  He hoped that she would have sweet, so she could forget whatever tragic event befell her tonight.

Eriol woke and rubbed his sore neck.  He immediately looked to his bed and noticed his raven hair beauty was absent from it.  He stood up, and looked around for her things, hoping she hadn't just left by herself.  As he reached for the door handle he was surprised when it opened, nearly hitting him in the face.  

"Oh, gomen.  I did not mean to startle you."  She held his pants and shirt in her arms and was wearing her own clothes again.  "I only went to change, I'll go now.  Thank you for letting me stay the night and borrow some dry clothes."  She bowed just slightly and held out the armful of clothes.  He took them, but held on to her arms.  

She looked up at him with confused amethyst eyes.  "Don't leave just yet."  He did not want her to leave.  Last night had scared him, he never wanted to see his Tomoyo so hurt, and he would not let her leave without knowing she was okay.  "Please, I will walk you back to your dormitory."

She nodded.  

Eriol placed his clothes back into his dresser and put on his glasses.  "I'll be just a moment."  He gesture for her to enter the room and sit, hoping she would wait.

When she did, he hurried to the bathroom to splash his face with water and to brush his teeth.  He looked up into the mirror at his tired face.  He spent most of the night watching her, wondering what could have happened to his dear Tomoyo that paralyzed her so.  He sat up memorizing her gentle face and how it fidgeted in her sleep.  Only until it was almost light out did his lie his head down and closed his eyes, depriving them of her beauty.

He returned to find Tomoyo sitting gingerly on his bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in the covers.

"I am ready."  He nodded and held the door open for her.

They walked in silence for a long time.  The girl's dormitory was quite a ways off and the silence only made it seem farther.  The morning was still damp from the night's rain and leaves randomly fell from the trees before their feet.

Eriol continued to glace at Tomoyo from the corners of his eye.  She stared forward at the destination, her eyes still slightly swollen from the night of crying, and her cheeks tinted pink from the cold air.  

When the silence finally got to him, Eriol turned to Tomoyo and asked, "How did you sleep last night?"

She turned to him quickly, startled by the sudden sound of his voice, and then gave him a soft smile.  "It was wonderful, thank you again for your hospitality."

"It was nothing."  He gave her a slight smile, one he reserved for her.  "I just wanted to know you were safe."

They did not speak again until they reached the entrance of Tomoyo's dormitory.  They slowed to a stop and faced each other.

"Will you be okay?"  Eriol asked cautiously, looking deep into her amethyst eyes.  

She nodded in response.  "I am much better now."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and raised herself to kiss his cheek.  "Thank you Eriol-kun."  She spoke quietly in his ear.

Eriol was slightly stunned by the affectionate act.  Tomoyo had always been a very proper young lady, especially with him.  Perhaps something had changed for them during the stormy night, it certainly had for her.

"I already told you it was nothing."  He spoke low, trying not to graze his cheek where he had kissed him.

"Not just for letting me stay."  She looked down for a moment, then up at him, her eyes meeting his and unwavering.  "I mean for everything.  For bringing me out of the rain.  For not asking any questions."  He could see tears begin to brim in her eyes.  "For caring about me."

"Of course I care about you Tomoyo-san.   You are a dear friend to me."  He raised his hand to wipe away a fallen tear.

She smiled and bowed to him.  "Thank you for that too."

A strong gust of wind flew by them, sending Tomoyo's raven locks and Eriol's fine wisps of hair flying.  In a sweeping motion, he took Tomoyo in his arms and hugged her tight.  She wept in his shoulder as he kissed her hair continuously, breathing in her scent.

The wind subsided, and they parted.  Tomoyo wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, as she stared at Eriol, his cheeks flushed.  "Its getting cold out."  He spoke softly.  "You should probably get inside and into warmer clothing."

Tomoyo nodded and reached for the door,  "Arigato Eriol-kun, for everything" then closed it behind her.

THE END

Author's note:  hahaha, that would be so mean to leave it like that wouldn't it?  Well it's a two part one shot.  Chill out.  But instead of splitting it up into two different stories, I'll put it as the second part.  But its still technically a one shot, just a one shot with two stories in it.


	2. there for you, always

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of ccs know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

Eriol was interrupted from his studies by a knock on his door.  Usually he ignore interruption when he was studying, careful not to break his concentration, but this time he opted to answer it, because of a feeling.

When he did, he was presented with a bouquet of violet wisterias.  A face appeared slowly from behind them and it was his dear Tomoyo.  She quickly shoved the flowers into his hands and smiled at his confused look.

"For the night before."  She spoke immediately.

He stared at the flowers, no one had ever given him flowers.  "You already thanked me for that."

"I thought you deserved more than just words.  Can I come in?"

Eriol moved aside and gestured her in.  "Of couse.  Please, sit."  He offered her his seat and sat on his bed.  "Are you feeling well now?"

"Yes, much better.  I am sorry to have imposed on you like that."  Eriol was about to tell her it was nothing when she silenced him with a hand.  "But since I did, and you were so hospitable and caring, I thought that the least I could do was explain.  Because I didn't want you to see me like that.  You mean a lot to me Eriol-kun.  And I didn't want my pain to become your pain."  She let out a heavy sigh.  "That night, something did happen.  I am sure you know the feelings I have for Sakura chan."

Eriol nodded.  He had known since the fourth grade.  There was no mistaking the looks Tomoyo gave her.  

"Well I thought I was over that, I thought that I had gotten through it and have been moving on, but that night Sakura told me something."  Tomoyo looked down for a moment, trying to find the words that would be easiest to say.  "She has been with Saoyran for a long time now, and surely they will get married and have children and be happy.  I have known this for a long time.  But that night, Sakura told me that since she knew he was the one, that they were going a step further."  Tomoyo paused for a brief moment.  Obviously trying to let out her next works without showing signs of pain.  

"She told me she wanted to consummate their relationship and that she had gotten a hotel room for the both of them that night."  She let out a deep breath, feeling relieved that she had gotten it out.  Finally she was able to look up at Eriol again, and she read the apologies, and sympathy all over his face.  "I'm really thankful that you were there for me that night.  I think that I meant to come to you that night.  I really don't know who else I would have gone to."

"Something told me, 'Eriol-kun will understand.  He will be there for you', so I came.  And I am grateful that I did.  Because after you dropped me off at my place, I was able to face Sakura later that day, and I was able to feel happy for her.  I wasn't the mess I thought I would be.  And that's all thanks to you."

She got up from the chair and hugged him around the neck, nearly crushing the flowers.

Eriol felt like his heart was going to explode with joy.  He never knew Tomoyo trusted him so whole heartedly.  He drew his arms around her waist and squeezed her back, never wanting to let her go.  "I would do anything for you Tomoyo-san."  He whispered in her hair.

He felt her nod her head against him, "I know Eriol-kun."

Eriol pulled back, but kept one arm around her waist to keep her near, and his other hand cupped her cheek.  "I don't think you do Tomoyo."

She noticed that he had dropped the 'san'.  A gesture that was so intimate.  

He moved to tuck a strand of her raven hair behind her ears, and Tomoyo watched how tenderly he looked at her as he did so.  She could feel herself flush with embarrassment and for the first time, she was taken by Eriol's beauty.

"I mean I would do anything for you.  I am at your beck and call."  He raised his azure eyes to meet hers.  "Your every wish is my command, because I could never say 'no' to you."  

Tomoyo felt like weeping.  His words and his voice were so sincere.  And his eyes backed up his comments as they pierced her sorrowful soul, and cut through a defensive wall she had up for anyone save Sakura.

Eriol grazed her cheek with a sole finger and traced her jaw line, as if memorizing her face.  He looked at her eyes for a small moment before his eyes traveled to her lips.  Tomoyo became very away of their proximity and found it becoming harder and harder to breath as he began closing in the space between them.  

"I hope I am not ruining out friendship, but I just can't…resist." Eriol whispered softly before his lips met hers with a gentle kiss.

Tomoyo would have pulled away, but she didn't.  His arm was still wrapped firmly around her waist.  Her hands that were still resting around his shoulders began to weave around his neck and in his hair, pulling him closer to her, deepening their kiss.

Soon after, they both managed to pull away, and both were blushing furiously.  Their first instincts were to apologize but they soon realized apologies were not needed, because neither of them regretted their actions, and neither had wanted to pull away.  

"What does this mean for us Eriol?"

Eriol smiled.  He loved the way she said his name.  He continued to weave her silky hair around his fingers.  "I don't know Tomoyo.  Its up to you really.  You know how I feel about you.  But if you don't feel the same or you just aren't ready, I can wait for you."

Tomoyo grabbed his hand, and lowered it to her lap, covering it with her other hand.  

She looked up at his pleading eyes.  He had so much hope, so much doubt.  He was giving her his heart, with the likely chance that she wouldn't accept it, or would stomp on it.  He knew how she felt about Sakura, yet he was willing to risk everything, for her.

"Eriol?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't sleep well last night with Sakura in the room.  Could I sleep here for a while?"  She asked quietly, looking at his pillow.

His eyebrows rose, "Now?"

She nodded.  

"Uh…sure."  He stuttered out, not getting any of the reactions that he had been expecting.  He started to get up from the bed, but she clutched his hand, and pulled him back down to the bed, then sat next to him.   He looked at her confused.

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"  She didn't wait for an answer and pulled him down on the bed beside her.  She turned to face him, and touched his cheeked, turning his gaze to her.  "Goodnight Eriol."  She pulled up gently and kissed him tenderly, with the complete openness of long lost lovers, before curling up in his secure arms.

Eriol smiled.  "Goodnight my love."

Author's note:  Okay, there's the end of the one shot.  Hoped you liked it.  The only way I'll know if I should write more stories is if people review.  Who knows, I'll probably keep writing anyway, but its nice to hear, or read it sometimes.


End file.
